redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SaynaSLuke/Seven Tears Shed
By Sayna Echoes of Oceans, Tears of the Sea, Were they worth tears of such as we? The rose colored tears for which blood was shed, Their owner shed them into the sea, Forever safe from greed's clutches they'll be, No more shall evil stain them red. These seven tears shed, A curse to the dead, Though Ignasa's good will, These none can fulfill. Author's Note Well everyone, this is it. The third and final book of my beloved 'Tears of the Ocean' trilogy. The previous book is The Ocean's Echoes. I know I spoiler a lot of things, but so far I've been able to keep most of this book under wraps. It's gonna be fun! (and tragic/bloody) *ahem coughcough* Yes, that brings me to the matter of violence in this book. There is quite a bit. (I mean, come on. We're starting a four-way civil war here. Blood is going to spill.) So for some intense scenes, I'd say about PG-13. (Though PG movies seem increasingly violent, so IDK) Either way, just to be fair to everyone, there will be some potentially bloody scenarios. (Like LotR or something) (I always think you'll find it more shocking than you really do, don't I?) :P Anyways, who wants ghost ships, treasure, ninjas, dragons, magic, civil war, and dashing anti-heroes? If you do, you're in the right place my friend. ;P Dedications, wonderful dedications ... this time's a bit different than usual, I have one very specific person I'd like to acknowledge in a short little story-type thing. ;) Cause really, you owe 'Tears' to her. I have about one, close irl friend, and she likes writing/art as well. One time when we were hanging out, I started talking about a story idea I had .. what was going to turn into 'Tears'. And randomly my friend asks, "Hey, am I in any of your stories?" (cause we both use influences from rl) Well she wasn't ... not until that moment. She's been a great inspiration and comfort to me through what were some of my loneliest years, and I wanted to honor her in the highest degree. I won't use her real name, but the character I molded just for her .. Grath Longfletch. I dedicate this book solely to her, because I might have given up writing without her encouragement. <3 And here's the fitting music! (with the song names this time) :) (The Island https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f7jWNRztnQw) (Sky Sentinels https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6JPYUsRwcys) (Wolves in the Woods https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4FeNvz_7us) (Dragonland https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-IxK2JoocQc) (Sakura Sword https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiyyDedDlfo) (Silhouette of Honor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yt81nLfNEAs) (Arashi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqCqy04TzwM) (Immortal https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIqNveNdkgU) (Dragon Empress https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gtAZIZQCuw) This song was one I stumbled onto on accident, but it really does fit ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0qwwvyoa0U Chapter 25 Into the Wilds The Bloodkeel sat silent near the shore of Sampetra in the early morning darkness, members of the crew licking their many wounds, or if they were lucky, having them seen to. Rasconza held perfectly still as the hazel brown mouse slave cleaned a gouge running from his right shoulder to his elbow. Selina patted the slowly dripping blood away gently, with genuine concern in her eyes. “This is a serious wound, sir ..” “I’m not going to die Selina, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Rasconza nearly smirked, but it came out as a grimace. “You won’t get a new master anytime soon.” She kept her eyes everted, muttering, “That is not what I meant .. but it will be hard to control the crew with this.” Rasconza gave her a hard look. “I can keep my crew in place with one arm missing.” “Yes .. yes of course sir, I only meant ...” “Stop patronizing me and do your job.” Rasconza said it in a fairly amiable but distant voice. “I want my arm bandaged, and quickly.” Selina bowed her head, focusing on wrapping gauze around the fox’s arm as Slashback limped into the captain’s cabin. “Wull, what now captain? We’ve just sunk part of the imperial fleet ... we’re all in the same boat as ya.” “As I recall, you’ve always been in the same boat as me.” Rasconza said it in a half sneering, half joking manner. Slashback gave him a cold look. “Aye, but now we’re outlaws like ya.” The dog fox smiled. “Of course. How am I to end the tyranny alone? Be glad Slashback, you’re doing something more noble than stealing from babes and drinking more than is good for you.” The rat flattened his ears. “Look here capt’n, I don’t take kindly ta being used an’ tricked like that.” “It’s the law of a vermin Slashback, are you a rat, or are you a mouse?” Rasconza sneered challengingly. “I’m a rat through an’ through!” Slashback snarled. “Ya’ve got no right ta insult me capt’n.” Selina took a step back, having tied the bandage tightly. Rasconza stood up. “I’m not insulting you, I’m asking a simple controversial question about what you plan to be. Slashback, you have served me well, and I am truly thankful for that. Now you can thank me.” His first mate pinned his ears. “Fer what?” “For saving you and this crew from a bloodbath. Oh, perhaps it wouldn’t have happened, you’ll say. Do you really want to take that chance? The Sampetra of slavery is about to turn into a battlefield. I know Romsca, and she is crazy. Whether she would die in the end or not, she is a ruthless murderer and she will fight. I said before, it will only take one beast who’s mad enough to speak out to start a war.” Rasconza crossed his arms, looking challenging. Slashback said nothing for a few moments, before scowling. “Aye. Wull, what’s the plan?” “The plan? We find a defensible place, we heal. Then we make Ublaz curse the day he was born.” “Is that all?” The rat looked unimpressed. Rasconza glanced at him out of the corner of his vision. “At this time. To be continued at a later date Slashback. After all ... you really don’t need to know more than that.” He glanced at Selina, nodding at his first mate. “Slashback’s leg needs attention doesn’t it? Then you can take care of every other beast on this ship.” “Sir, what about rowing?” Rasconza waved a paw at her. “Devoted of you to wonder. I’m giving you the day off, I need your healing skills more than anything at this point. Now get to it.” He turned to Slashback as Selina collected her supplies with the clank of the chains around her ankles. “Slashback. Do you know of any coves on this side of the island that would offer adequate cover?” “Wull ... there are the Whispering Caverns, but I don’t know about sailin’ a ship inta one. It’s all new ta us back here, none a those places have been explored since ancient times.” “Well then.” Rasconza adjusted his hat. “It looks like we’ll be the lucky explorers, eh?” ><>< The clopping of hooves echoed through silent streets, muffling the soft footsteps that accompanied it. Romsca was riding Summer, and despite Sayna’s protests insisted on holding the reigns herself. Xzaris sat behind her, and Durral and Shilo rode Barranca’s gray. The others hurried on foot, and they did it as quietly as possible. Light was waning as the moon was setting in the early morning sky, but the mist was thicker than ever. It clung to the horses’ legs, to clothing and fur, and saturated the air with the dampness of the sea. “It’s only several hours afore dawn.” Romsca muttered with a shudder. “Ya can almost smell mornin’ on the air.” “Aye. An’ the sooner we’re free a here, the better.” Xzaris whispered his reply as his companion guided Summer’s steps down a short set of three or so stairs and onto the dock road. Two sets of hooves made soft clops on the cobblestone street, and Romsca caught Durral staring behind and up at the magnificent, mist-shrouded city populating the side of the hill it sat on. “It’s a sight Abbotmouse, ain’t it?” He shook his head slowly. “It’s amazing. The art that went into this place ... the intelligence, such to rival woodlanders. I didn’t expect vermin to be so creative and organized, to be honest.” “Most vermin don’t live in the same place as long as we have Abbotmouse.” Barranca explained. “Sampetra has been here over a thousand seasons.” Durral nodded silently, and the conversation fizzled out for a good five minutes as the group made their way along the ancient shore road. The rhythmic hoof-falls stopped as Romsca pulled back on Summer’s reins, and the other horse stopped behind them. “I docked the boat near hear, cause there’s that tavern we passed. Ain’t it Sayna?” She shrugged. “My vision’s not what it used to be captain, and fog plays tricks with your mind.” “Aye, don’t it?” Romsca patted her mount’s neck. “But I think that’s the one.” Xzaris growled a little. “Arg, if only I could see, I could tell ya fer sure.” Durral looked skeptical, but Val spoke up. “Aye, he could. Stupid fog ... place sure looks familiar, but ... why do they build those dumb taverns practically alla same? Ain’t fair. I should know ... ” “Let’s go look. Nobeast could see a thing in this mess.” Arashi started forward, paw poised to draw her katana at any second. Barranca followed her, and the others did the same with a slight jingling and clopping. Val fell in beside Sayna, muttering, “Where are those Monitors? Ain’t natural how few there are tanight. An’ there should be guards too.” The mouse kept her sword sheathed to conceal its glow, but she was tense. “To coin your phrase, aye. Your emperor is pretty loose on his defenses, for all you claim he is. One could sail a ship in here and he would never know.” “Fool!” Barranca had heard her. “I assure you he would. For all you know, he’s known about this all along, and is simply playing one of his twisted games with us.” It was a sobering thought, and Sayna inhaled, nodding. “I ask your forgiveness, Captain.” “Forget the formality woodander. Just move.” Barranca vanished into the fog ahead, thicker and damper near the sea. As they were walking past the old building, Romsca pulled her mount to a stop. “Shh!” The group froze as foreign footsteps became audible, and Shilo flattened his ears. “Th .. the night patrols, they guard the bay c .. constantly ... I .. I forgot to map out wh .. where they all would be!” “How many? Arashi hissed. “P .. probably at l .. least five ...” Sayna laid her paw on her sword hilt. “We can probably take that many, but if one escapes our cover is blown.” “Don’t risk it, with me!” Barranca snarled softly. “And keep those horses quiet.” The stoat ducked into the shadow of a small outbuilding, one that looked decrepit and lonely in the moonlit mist. He grabbed the door, pushing it inward and ducking in. “Come on!” Arashi, Val, and Sayna hurried in after him, and Romsca pulled Summer back, letting Shilo and Durral take their mount in first. The doorway was just big enough, and Romsca glanced at Xzaris, sitting behind her. “Duck.” There was just enough room to get the palomino through, and then the sagging rafters were uncomfortably close. Barranca shut the door as Romsca slipped to the ground, her torn sleeve catching on the saddle as she did so and ripping even more. Val poked her in the dim light, muttering, “Good thing I grabbed a change a clothes fer ya. These look like a horse trampled ya while ya was wearin’ ‘em.” “They’re fine.” Romsca muttered, but Val gave her a look. Xzaris reached forward, laying a paw on Summer’s mane. “Do I git off or stay on?” “I think ya best stay on ... keep him still, ok?” Romsca patted the horse’s nose, before walking slowly over to the others. Arashi was peering out the cracks of the wall, and Sayna glared at Romsca as joined them. “I told you to stay on that horse.” “I’m feelin’ better now.” Sayna grumbled a little, but didn’t press the subject. Shilo crouched down in his saddle slightly, as the guard’s boots outside were audible. “Who are ya? What are ya doin’ here?” The quiet but defensive hiss of a whisper came from behind them. As silently as they could everybeast turned around, to see a silky brown stoatmaid standing in a faint splotch of moonlight, her light green dress giving her a surreal quality. Her right paw was extended, a dagger held out in a threating manner. Arashi looked at her a moment, before stating, “Ye ... ye are the one that protected the injured sailor.” Recognition flashed across the barmaid’s face, though she still held the dagger out, as if in precaution. “Aye, an’ who is ya?” Arashi looked down at her fur as if realizing something, and muttered, “I got the water for ye.” “Ya? Ya don’t look a thing like that beast.” “Aye, I was ... disguised.” Arashi shrugged. The stoatmaid didn’t look entirely convinced, but then she noticed Romsca. “C .. capt’n? What ...” TBC~ Romsca The Terror of the seas 04:44, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction